Constructing a document may include converting content into a page structure. Adjusted page structure templates may be utilized to accommodate the content within the page structure. Content may have varied formats. Accommodation of the varied content may involve an increased number of adjusted page structure templates. Storage of the increased number of adjusted page structure templates may consume storage resources.